


Almost Touching

by lionessvalenti



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Okoye stays in after the hologram meeting to check on Natasha.
Relationships: Okoye/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Almost Touching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



The meeting was over, the blue glow of the holograms disappearing one after the other, until only one remained. Natasha relaxed against the front of her desk.  
"How are you?" Okoye asked. "Really."  
"Fine. The same." Natasha pressed her lips together. "Bad."  
"You should visit. I'll send a jet for you."  
No matter how much she wanted Okoye's company in person, to feel something solid, and not just reaching through the air, Natasha couldn't leave.  
"Maybe."  
Okoye was clearly unconvinced. She held her hand up.  
Natasha carefully lined her own palm with Okoye's holographic one. It was almost like touching.


End file.
